Victim of Love
by LePoptart
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is captain of the football team, popular, and everyone considers him a normal boy with a normal life. Little does everyone know, behind closed doors, Natsu's family is anything BUT normal! All Natsu wants is a girlfriend who's sane, like him. Lucy seems just that, but outside of school she's just as bad as his family combined! -Natsu's POV[NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**OKKKAAAYYYYYY! So, This story is totally different from my previous one. It's more focused on humor because i'm a funny person(Or I just sit there and laugh at my own jokes which is kinda pathetic). But I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up, baby!"

My eyes flutter open from my great dream I was having. Me! Eating the world's biggest pizza, and winning! Oh, what a dream. If only I could eat a giant pizza without dying of either diabetes or obesity.

"Natsu, Wake up!"

My eyes are fully open, and when my vision clears I see my mother's huge blue eyes staring into my soul.

"Mom!"

"Oh, good, you're awake!" She sings.

"Mom?" I look at my clock, "It's six in the morning."

"Early bird gets the worm!"

"I don't want a worm, though."

"Okay, how about, anyone who wakes up earlier than dad gets the best donut in the box," She says.

Now this has my attention.

I jump out of bed and mom and I race out of my bedroom. We dart to the kitchen, and then there it was...The pink box of amazingness at the top of the fridge. We stare at it and mom peeks her head in the hall to see my little sister, Wendy, running towards us.

"He's waking up! He senses us in the kitchen!" She warns.

"Alright, Natsu, on the count of three, we take the box and run to the basement," Mom instructs.

"Got it," I confirm.

We reach up for the box but get interrupted by the sound of dad's battle cry.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THOSE DONUTS!" He yells.

"Grab it, Natsu!" Mother shouts, as I grab hold of the box and make a run for it. Wendy follows after me.

"Mom!" we both shout in unison when dad tackles her on the kitchen floor.

"Just go without me!" She cries, as she tries to fight on dad, "Just leave me a maple old fashioned!"

We continue to run down the hall with dad hot on our trail.

"I don't think so!" Dad picks up one of Wendy's barbies and throws it at my head.

"OW!"

Stupid Barbie! Jesus, how FAR is the basement!?

Wendy, being as clumsy as she is, trips. Over nothing.

_NOTHING._

"Wendy!" I extend my hand out o her.

"No!" She looks up at me, "You must go! Do it for mom!"

...Well, more donuts for me.

"I'll leave you a jelly filled," I tell her as I continue to run.

Wendy tries latch on to Dad's leg to slow him down, but he hops over her, completely dodging her.

This guy is like fifty and he's as agile as a freaking cat!

I see it! The stairs to the basement below! I'm almost there! I can enjoy a delicious and not nutritious box of- WAH!

Like that, as if life was going, "NOPE" I slip over one of Wendy's stuffed toys laying on the staircase and the box goes flying. It goes slow mo. While my butt slides down the stairs, Dad reaches out his hand and catches the box.

There's a thud. You hear my girly cry, and then Dad's menacing laughter.

"HAHAHA! Nice try, son. But it looks like I get the box of the sweet indulgences all to myself. AGAIN."

"You suck, old man," I growl, while rubbing the colossal bump on my head.

"Yeah, sucking the jelly outta this _delicious _jelly donut. THAT YOU CAN'T HAVE! HAHAHAHA!"

I swear to God, i'm going to shove that box up his-

"Natsu! Did you win!?" Wendy asks as her and mom run downstairs.

"Do we get to eat donuts today?!"

"Unfortunately not, my darlings," Dad says with a full mouth, "I'm afraid Natsu _slipped up_ this one today!"

"Natsu, you clumsy bone head!" Mom yells.

"Hey, don't blame me!" I yell back.

"There's nobody else to blame!"

"Looks like we just have to eat toast today," Wendy cuts in, looking at her watch, "Natsu, we better get ready if we want to make it to school on time."

"Coming," I groan, picking myself up from the floor.

As I pass by my douchebag of a dad, he was stuffing his face with donut holes, he laughs and then holds one out to me.

Hey, he's giving me one. Maybe he's not all that much of a douche..

I reach for the bite sized donut and my fingertips barely touch it when he shoves the whole thing in his mouth.

…

...

WHAT A DICK!

* * *

After I drop Wendy off at Magnolia Middle School, I walk the rest of the way to my school, Fairy Tail High, home of the Fairy Tail Wizards. Hey, wouldn't that be cool if I were I wizard? I only wonder what kind I would be…

I got it!

Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer!

Yeah...I like the sound of that.

Anyway, figured it'd be a nice moment to finally introduce myself. My name is Natsu Dragneel. Although, you've probably figured that out by now. I'm the captain of Fairy Tail's football team and I guess i'm considered popular being that I have a lot of friends.

At school, everyone considers me a normal boy with a normal family. Little does everyone know, MY FAMILY IS A BAND OF LUNATICS. Did you see what happened this morning?! I'm pretty sure no one does that every morning before school! I swear, i'm the only sane one. My dad, Igneel, works at a elementary school surrounded by little kids so it's no wonder he acts like one. My mom, Grandeeney, works at a candy store so she's always hyper, my sister, Wendy, hangs out with a bunch of nerds who are into anime so she comes home talking nonsense about secret realms and dungeons and junk like that. Then there's me, the _normal _one who just has a job at costco.

I have a girlfriend, but I have NEVER taken her to meet my family. Every girl I have ever brought home has left me because of them. I really like this girl, so I'm not taking any chances.

Speaking of which, here she comes.

"Natsu, babe!"

Ah, Lissana Strauss. One of the most beautiful cheerleaders in Fairy Tail. Plus, she's NORMAL.

"Hi, Lis," I say as she runs up to me and gives me a big hug.

She looks up at me with her big blue eyes, "Guess what today is!"

"Tuesday?"

"No, silly! It's our anniversary!"

…

Well, shit.

"Duh!" I play off, "I knew that! I got the whole day planned."

"What are we doing?" She asks.

"Uh, It's a _surprise._"

"Oh, Natsu, you know I love surprises! Am I going to meet your parents today?"

Nope.

"You know what, Lis…"

Think of a lie. Think of a lie!

"They're out today."

Nice.

"Well, what about your little sister? I'm sure we'll get along just fine," She suggests.

Or, she'll ramble on about that anime stuff again.

"She has a sleep over."

I'm a terrible person.

"On a Tuesday?"

"...Yes."

"Oh...well, come on then! We don't want to be late," She says sweetly, tugging on my jacket sleeve.

* * *

In first period I sit down and begin to unpack my books when my idiot friends Gray and Gajeel plop in the seat close to me.

"Yo, Dragneel, did you finish your homework in science today?" Gajeel asks me.

Crap! It was so hectic at my house last night when we ended up having a food fight at the dinner table and I spent all night trying to get potato salad out of my hair. They can't know that, though!

"Uh, I forgot," I reply.

Technically, that's not a lie. It didn't occur to me that I had homework to do while shampooing my hair like seven times in the shower.

"You dumbass," Gray snorts.

"Shut up, ice princess," I growl, "At least I'm good at science and don't need someone's else's answers!"

"You wanna go, flame brain?!" Gray grabs my scarf.

"Bring it!"

Gajeel grabs on to the back of mine and Gray's hair on the back of our heads and smashes our heads together.

Dammit! Like my head didn't already have a huge bump on it!

"Knock it off you two, and, look," Gajeel points to his left. We follow his finger and see a new girl. She had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. I don't know why, but couldn't stop staring at her.

Stop it, Natsu! You are in a relationship! Bad Natsu. Bad.

"Hey, she's hot," Gray grins at the girl.

"I bet she's great in bed," Gajeel snickers.

"Really guys!?" I scowl at the two, "Quit eye raping her, you perverts."

"Why do you care?" Gray asks.

"Huh?!"

Just what the heck was he saying!?

"I don't!" I reply.

"Hey, I think Dragneel likes her," Gajeel whispers to Gray.

"I do not!"

"In that case, why don't you introduce yourself?" Gray smirks at me.

"Fine, I will!"

I get up and stomp to her. I don't know what I was proving by giving into their little game.

She was reading a book when I walk up to her desk. "Uh, hey."

She look up at me with her chocolate brown eyes. "Hi."

"I-uh-saw you're new here and thought I would…"

Good God. Why am I so nervous to talk to her?! She's just like any other girl!

"I'm Natsu," I finally get out.

"Oh, i'm Lucy," She replies, probably thinking i'm some sort of freak.

"Nice to meet, you, Lucy," I say awkwardly, "So, uh-bye."

I scuffle away quickly, making sure to hide my face as I walk back to my desk. Gajeel and Gray hold back their laughter as I plop back in my seat.

Bastards.

"There, I introduced myself. Happy?" I ask.

They both slap their hands over their mouths, but you could clearly hear their laughter.

"Alright, brats, listen up!" Mr. Makarov slams his ruler on his desk that was basically a shoebox being the guy was so short.

Everyone becomes quiet.

"We have a new student today! Everyone, I want you to make Lucy Heartfilia feel welcome. Who will be willing to show her the ropes, hm?"

"Natsu will!" Gray raises his hand.

THAT COCKSUCKER!

"Yeah, Natsu said he's more than willing to show her around!" Gajeel adds.

I am going to shank the shit outta them with this protractor!

"Alright, Natsu. You're responsible for showing her how we do things here. Got it?"

"Yeshjblmshhsh…"-very intelligible gibberish.

"He said he would love to," Gajeel says for me.

"QUIT ANSWERING FOR ME!" I cry.

'Cause, really...that was uncalled for…

* * *

After class, I WAS about to go off to second period, but a giant hand grabs hold of the back of my scarf.

"Hold it, pinky!"

Salmon.

MY HAIR IS SALMON FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

"What?" I turn around to see Gajeel and Gray smirking at me. "What do you want?"

"Natsu, you're so irresponsible!" Gajeel says in an over dramatic gay voice.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, Natsu, you were _supposed _to show Lucy around, remember?" Gray holds Lucy by the shoulders.

Crap.

"Oh, yeah," I rub the back of my neck, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" She waves a hand at me, "I was just on my way to second period when I got abducted by this couple."

"COUPLE!?" They both cry in unison.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" I howl in laughter.

COUPLE! HAHAHAHAHAH!

That is bliss.

I wipe away a tear and Lucy giggles to herself. Well, she definitely gained a plus from me.

* * *

**TIS DONE! Hope you liked! This is going to be fun xD don't forget to leave a review and STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! **

**~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEHOLD my second chapter! :D Enjoy~ **

* * *

** Ch.2**

* * *

Gray and Gajeel storm off from Lucy's remark, which was absolutely hilarious. I turn to Lucy.

"So, what class do you have next?" I ask.

"Algebra," She answer.

"Really? Me too," I reply, "We can walk together. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

Together, we walk to second period, just talking and laughing. She was pretty cool. Turns out we'd be working together, too, considering she got a new job at costco.

"Natsu!" I hear ahead of us. It was Lissana and a couple of the other cheerleaders, Levy and Lissana's sister, Mira Jane.

"Hey, Lis," I say as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Hi, Natsu!" Mira smiles at me. Sure, she's all smiles and sweets but this chick is the devil in a high skirt with pom poms.

"Hiya, Natsu!" Levy sings, she's a book worm. Don't know her all that well but Gajeel has a thing for her.

"Hey, girls."

Lucy catches their eye.

"Natsu," Lissana holds onto my arm, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lucy," I introduce her to them.

"Hi!" Mira and Levy cheer.

"Uh, hey," Lucy smiles at the two.

"You new here, Lucy?" Lissana asks.

"Oh, yeah. Just moved in yesterday."

"Well, in case you didn't know, this is Natsu Dragneel!" Lissana cheers.

Yeah. She knows who I am.

"I know," Lucy says, still smiling.

"Then you would know he's the captain of the football team, AND my boyfriend."

Is it me, or is Lis acting weird?

"Oh, cool," Lucy says awkwardly.

"In other words, she's telling you to back off," Levy whispers to Lucy.

"I am not!" Lissana laughs, "But he is mine, though. So, Lucy, have you thought about joining the cheerleading squad?"

"Who me? Oh, no, no!" She shakes her head.

"Why?" Mira asks.

"Yeah, we just lost a member, so there's an opening," Levy smiles.

"I..Uh…"Lucy fumbles as the girls surround her like blood thirsty vultures. Think it's about time I help her out.

"Hey, Luce," I look down at her.

"Yeah?" She looks up at me.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late on your first day, huh?"

She shakes her head.

I turn to Lissana. "See ya, Lis."

"Yeah...Bye." Lissana mumbles as Lucy and I walk to class.

* * *

Once third period was over with, I make my way to my usual hang out area with my friends. Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Lissana, Erza, Jellal, Levy and Juvia wait for me by the bleachers.

"Hey, guys," I say as I take a seat.

They all just stare at me.

What? Did I have something on my face?

Gajeel gestures above me. When I look up, I see Lucy standing there.

"Hi," SHe smiles sheepishly.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy waves at her, "You can come sit by me!"

Lucy still keeps her smile at walk up the bleachers to Levy.

Guess it's my turn to say something.

"Guys, this is Lucy, she's new here," I say to the people who don't know her.

"Yeah, she called Gajeel and I a couple," Gray growls.

"Gray-sama! You are cheating a Juvia?!" Juvia cries. The girl thats obsessed with Gray for some unknown reason.

"What?! One, we're not together, two, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" Gray yells.

"Lucy, was it?" Erza asks. She's the other she-devil.

"That's me," Lucy replies.

"Are you in any clubs?"

"No, not yet," Lucy answers.

"She's joining the cheerleading squad," Levy answers for Lucy.

"I would love to see this pretty lady in a cheerleading outfit," Loke flirts. The head quarterback on the team.

"Loke, quit flirting, she just got here," Jellal says with a poker face and arms crossed.

* * *

After fourth period, Lucy and I walk down the hall to the lunch area.

"I really like Levy," Lucy says, "She likes all the books I like."

"Yeah, she's a book worm. Gajeel likes her, too," I reply.

"I would understand. She's really pretty and not to mention she's a cheerleader."

Once we enter the lunch area, I hand Lucy a tray and we take our choices of food.

"So what kind of clubs have you thought about joining?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I really like baking, so I was thinking about joining the Cupcake Club with Juvia and Erza. But at the same time, I was thinking about joining the book club with Levy."

"If I were you," I suggest, "I would choose the Cupcake club. Because one, I love cupcakes, two, that club isn't held after school. And we need to get to work right after school."

"We..?" She mumbles under her breath.

"We work at the same place," I point out, "Figured we could go to work together. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah!" She stutters, "That would be great."

"Yo, Natsu!" Lissana calls from afar, waving at us from a table with our friends.

"Well, I better get going," Lucy says.

Going? Where the hell could she possibly go?

"Go where?" I ask.

"Oh, well, I said I liked reading so just thought I could eat at the library," She mumbled shyly. With her tinted cheeks, I could tell she was lying.

"Liar."

"Huh?"

"Listen, if you want to sit with us, you can. They all like you, so they're your friends too now," I say, walking ahead.

She pauses a moment and then decides to follow. We both sit down and Lissana instantly latches onto my arm.

"There you are!" She says in a squeaky voice, "What took you so long to sit down, hmm?"

"I was just talking to Luce," I reply truthfully.

"Hi," Lucy smiles and waves at Lissana sweetly.

Lissana let's out a breathy laugh, "Natsu, darling, her name is Lucy. Don't be making up strange pet names for her."

"Oh, I don't mind," Lucy replies, "Luce sounds fine."

Aw, how sweet. She's trying to keep me from getting in trouble.

"Luce? Oh, like 'luz' the spanish word for 'light', right," Levy smiles at Lucy.

"No," Lissana says almost in a deathly tone, "Luce, like the fish. A smelly fish."

Everyone looks at Lissana and I could tell Lucy was a little hurt by that comment. I got a little shocked. I don't get it. Lis has always been sweet to everyone. What is it about Lucy that just seems to make her tick?

"If it bugs you that much, I'll just stop calling her Luce. Better?" I say to Lissana.

There's an awkward pause. And I know it was a awkward moment because even Gajeel said, "Awkwwwarrrrrd."

"So, Lucy," Erza breaks the silence, "How are you liking you classes so far?"

"They're great, I have a a lot of them with Natsu. Funny, huh?" She giggles and I smile in reply.

"What?!" Loke cries, "Do we have any classes together? I hope so! Natsu, quit hogging her all to yourself, you bastard!"

"I'm not hogging anyone!"

Geez, here we go.

"Lucy and I have algebra and english together," Gray adds.

"Gray-sama! Are you cheating on Juvia?!"

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!"

"We have History and PE together, right, Lucy?" Levy smiles at her.

"That's right!" Lucy replies.

"Oh, I have history with you too, Lucy," Erza adds.

"Juvia, too," Juvia adds.

And with that, everyone started talking about all the classes everyone had with Lucy like it was a competition. Of course I won because all together we have four periods together out of all seven.

It seemed like everyone really liked Lucy-well, almost everyone. Lissana seemed to not like her very much. I don't really understand why. Lucy's sweet, she's smart, she's funny, she's cu-

Hold up.

Did I almost say what I think I almost said?

…

…

-epic gasp-

I DID! I was about to say she's cute!

Natsu, get ahold of yourself. You have a girlfriend! A currently jealous girlfriend, I might add.

FRICK! It's also our anniversary! SHIT, I FORGOT for like he ninety-seventh time! Lissana is going to kill me!

Don't worry, Natsu. I'm sure you could think of something spectacular and charming…

….

….

….

I GOT NOTHING!

Please...halp me..

* * *

**Uh Oh...Looks like Natsu needs help with his anniversary plans xD anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! ****STAY TUNED MY LOVELi****ES! ~Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm currently eating noodles. Yum-yums in my tum-tum :3 ENJOY~**

* * *

**Ch. 3**

* * *

It's after school and I sit on the bleachers. I'm supposed to be waiting for Lissana to start our anniversary date, but I am stressing out rather than planning.

My eye is twitching, my leg thrusts up and down as I tap my foot in an uneven rhythm.

Oh…..God.

What am I going to do?!

Bro, I am showering in my own sweat. Disgusting, I know. I don't even have flowers or chocolate, or a puppy, or a car, or a ring…I'm dead. I'm so dead. I'm beyond dead.

No one's going to show up to my funeral. My tombstone's going to say 'here lies an idiot'. Lissana's going to spit on my poor decapitated body. They're going to build a parking lot over my grave. I'm more than dead. I'm doomed.

Sentenced to damnation. I have displeased the dating god.

"Natsu?"

SHIT.

She's here!

uh-oh...I'm frozen. Come on, Natsu boy. It's a one step process. Move your damn neck.

I look up to the girl and pry my eyes up to her.

OH THANK GOD! It's just Lucy.

"Hey, Luce," I sigh in relief.

"Ready for work?" She smiles.

Work? WORK! MY SAVIOR!...never thought i'd ever say that.

"Work!" I cry in happiness, "So I can worry about my date later!"

"Oh, do you have a date with Lissana?"

"No, well, yes. But, later," I answer.

"Aw, how sweet, what are you going to do for her?"

…

"About that…" I scratch the back of my head. I dart my eyes from side to side to see if anyone was around. Coast clear. I grab hold of Lucy's shoulders and shake her furiously back and forth.

"I DON'T KNOW! I need help! Lissana is going to murder me in ways you didn't even think were possible!"

I let go of her shoulders and her face was a shade of green and she wobbles a bit. Bit then shakes her head and she was back to normal. Weird...I only thought that happened in cartoons..

"Well, Have you even given the thought of what you might do?"

"No. Can you help me? What do girls like to do for dates and junk like that?" I ask.

She presses a finger to her chin and looks up, thinking.

"Hmm. Well, every girl is different. How about you take her to a drive thru movie?" She suggests.

"Like, the one's they used in the ancient times? Where you sit in your car and bring your own snacks?"

What the hell?

"Yeah," She smiles, "It's simple, yet, different."

She reaches into her purse and pulls out two tickets, "Here. There's a romance playing tonight at seven. I was going to go see it, but the person I was going to go see it with bailed. So, you can have my tickets and use them for your date."

She holds the tickets out to me.

WHAT?! Is she for real?! Not only is she helping me out with my date, but she's also providing me with the tickets?! I'll feel like a giant douche if I take these from her.

"What? No!" I object.

"It's no trouble," She says, "It would be weird going by myself. And even if I did, I would still have one ticket gone to waste. So please, take them. Lissana's such a nice girl, she deserves to be treated right."

Nice girl?

I know Lissana's my girlfriend and all, but this is the girl that practically called Lucy a smelly fish. She's here saying that she deserves to be treated right and calling her a nice girl. There's a word for people like her...what are they called? People who are nice to people that are total jerks…

"You really don't have to," I say.

"I know, but I want to," Lucy smiles a smile that would make the brightest star jealous.

What? Where'd that come from…?

"Then, let me pay you back," I say reaching into my back pocket to get my wallet.

"Don't you dare," She growls.

I look up at her in a shocked manner.

Her smile reappears, "You already paid me enough."

I blink at her. I haven't paid her anything. At least, I don't think I did.

"You opened up your friends to me. You showed me kindness in a way I didn't even think was possible! So, for that, i'm paying you back."

Wow, I wasn't even trying to be kind. Well, I was, but I just did it because she's the new girl.

I take the tickets from her petite hand, "Thanks, Lucy…"

"No biggie!" She giggles, "Oh, here comes Lissana. Tell her I said hi, i'm going to wait for you in the front of the school so we can head to work."

She walks away and Lissana runs up to me, practically tackling me and then smashing our lips together.

"Hi, Natsu-bear," She whispers.

"Um...Hi," I gulp.

"I saw Lucy talking to you. What did she want?" Lissana asks.

"Oh, she just told me she's waiting for me for work," I reply.

"Oh...You two are going to work together?"

"Well, yeah. She's working at my job now so I'm just going to show her the ropes and stuff."

Lissana pouts, "You two are spending a lot of time together."

"It's not like I have a choice. He have a ton of classes together, her friends are my friends, and we work at the same job!" I say in a somewhat offended tone.

Her bottom lip begins to shudder and she furrows her eyebrows together.

Oh crap. She's doing it again. I let out a sigh and pat her head.

"Don't worry," I say with a reassuring smile, "You're the only one for me. And i'm going to take you out around seven. So be ready"

"Really?" She whimpers.

"Really," I give her a kiss on the forehead.

For some reason...It didn't feel like most kisses I give her.

I have given her countless kisses before, but that time, it felt more like I was obligated to do that. It was my job as a boyfriend to give her kisses and tell her half-hearted words.

I dunno.

Maybe I'm watching too much of Wendy's vampire love triangles.

* * *

Lucy and I sit in the car silently as we drive to work together. The radio on low when I start thinking about what Lucy said. That someone bailed on her for the movie.

Who would want to bail on Lucy?!

If it were me, I would do anything to make sure I go through with my date with Lucy. She's just so nice and sweet. Even if the tickets were no good to her anymore, I would never have the balls to do something like that to someone I barely met and not ask for something in return.

Wow, hearing myself say that i'm a real dick.

But since i'm on the subject….

'"Hey, Luce, who bailed on you?"

Because think about it…

She's going to go see a movie-that happen to be a romance-at night, under the stars, in a car...Does she have a boyfriend?

"Oh, it was just a friend."

LIAR!

"Was is a boyfriend?"

She shrugs, "He is a boy that's a friend. We do like each other and go on dates. But, he doesn't want to commit, so we're not together. But I do like him. A lot."

"Oh…"

Who wouldn't want to date a girl like Lucy?!

"Well, he's missing out," I repl-WHAT THE HELL, NATSU?! THAT COULD BE TAKEN WRONG!

She turns and blushes. Dammit.

Great. NICE GOING NATSU. It's awkward now. If Gajeel were here he'd be like, "Awwwwkwaaarrrddd."

I turn up the radio a bit when a familiar song goes comes on. Lucy instantly goes crazy.

"OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screeches.

She turns it up a bit more and I can hear the beat. It started off with a guitar and bass and then dives right into the lyrics as Lucy sings along.

_We're too young_  
_This is never gonna work_  
_That's what they say_  
_You're gonna get hurt_  
_But I know something they don't..._

_I hear your heart  
Beating right in time  
Right from the start  
I knew I had to make you mine  
And now I'll never let you go  
Don't they know that love won't lie?_

I turn to Lucy who starts singing at the top of her lungs, and she wasn't that bad either. She looked cute singing along. Oh crap, NATSU, ROAD!

_Don't listen to the world_  
_They say we're never gonna make it_  
_Don't listen to your friends_  
_They would have never let us start_  
_And don't listen to the voices in your head_  
_Listen to your heart_

She sways her head to the pause and I find myself doing the same.

_This promise_  
_Doesn't have to be too loud_  
_Just whisper_  
_I could find you in a crowd_  
_I think it's time we ran away_

_Your father_  
_Says I'm not good enough, and_  
_Your mother_  
_She thinks that this is just a phase_  
_I think that we should run away!_

Once again she begins rocking out to the chorus and I can't keep in my laughter.

_Don't listen to the world_  
_They say we're never gonna make it_  
_Don't listen to your friends_  
_They would have never let us start_  
_And don't listen to the voices in your head_  
_Listen to your heart_

_You gotta listen to your heart_  
_Go on and listen to your heart_  
_Come on and listen to your heart!_

The song gets a bit faster and the bass and guitar still play.

_It'll tell the truth_  
_It'll set you free_  
_It'll say that you were meant for me_  
_And this is where we're supposed to be_

_Don't listen to the world_  
_They say we're never gonna make it_  
_But I know we'll make it!_

Who knew one song could make a girl so happy?

_Don't listen to your friends_  
_They would have never let us start_  
_And don't listen to the voices in your head_  
_Love will never ever let us fall apart_

_You gotta listen to your heart_  
_Come on and listen to your heart_  
_You gotta listen to your_  
_Come on and listen to your heart_  
_Listen to your heart_

The song ends with one last strum of the guitar and Lucy is all out of breath. Her cheeks are tinted a bit as she smiles at me,

"Sorry. I really like that song."

"I could tell," I chuckle.

* * *

******I'm done. With both the Chapter and the noodles. The song is called "Listen to Your Heart" By the Maine. I love them :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! **

******~Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST woke up...I consider this early. Deathly early. Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

* * *

"Bye, Luce!" I wave goodbye as she exits my car. She skips to her front door and waves goodbye before entering her house.

...

...

WHAT THE HELL?!

I drop my head on my wheel and there's a big 'THUD'. Bro, THAT was NOT Lucy.

She pulled a friggin Mr. Hyde shit on me! Here I was, thinking she's a sweet and normal girl, BUT NO. Here, have a flashback from work so you understand what i'm talking about.

~*~*~*~ - Flash back thingy.

_"Alright. Lucy, was it?" My boss, Mr. Freed says to Lucy._

_"Yes, sir! Lucy salutes the man._

_"Luce," I chuckle, "This is Costco, not the military."_

_"Hey, i'm not complaining," Freed chuckles too, "Now, Natsu, It's your job for today to show her around and show her how we do things here. Like, how to use the register, scan prices, fix merchandise. Small stuff for now."_

_"Yes, sir," I reply._

_"Now get started. Time is money," Freed walks off._

_"Okay, Luce," I turn to the blonde, "Why don't we check out the outdoors area."_

_"Sounds fun!" She smiles._

_"It's important to make rounds every now and then to see if every thing is in place and in order," I say._

_"Got it!"_

_Lucy and I split up throughout the isle to fix anything that might be out of place. As I put a hose back on a hose rack, I hear, "AHOY MATEY! SWAP UP ME POOP DECK, YOHOHO!"_

_Damn little kids, they must be playing on the playground sets again._

_I walk up to the playset and was totally shocked to see who it was...LUCY?!_

_"Lucy? What are you doing?!" I ask._

_"Enemy at bow!" she holds her toy sword to me. She pulls some kind of Jackie Chan move when she leaps over the playset, does a somersault in the air, and lands on her two feet in front of me, sword barely touching my nose.  
_

_"ARG!" She growls, "Surrender, or sleep for the rest of your days in Davey Jones's locker!"_

_I push her sword away, "Luce, we are not allowed to play with the merchandise."_

_"Oye, Walk the plank, ye buzz kill."_

_I take the sword from her and take the hat off her head._

_"Hey!"_

_"No horse play," I reply, walking over to the toy section to put the stuff back. When I return to the outdoors isle, Lucy was gone._

_Uh oh..._

_"WHOOOHOOO!" I hear behind me. I Quickly look back to get a glance of Lucy cart-surfing._

_"Lucy!" I run to her, "Be careful!"_

_"Wee! Look at me go, Natsu!" She cheers, as the cart gains speed._

_"Stop the cart!" I demand, seeing all the other employees and customers looking at us._

_I chase after her and see the cart was making it's way to a stack of boxed fans._

_If she hits those, she'll get hurt!_

_"Lucy!" I pick up speed, almost able to touch her. GODDAMMIT, so close, and yet so far!_

_I finally grab the cart handle and dig my heels into the ground to try and slow it down. Ow, Ow, OW, OW MY HEELS ARE ON FIRE!_

_-screeeeeeecchh-_

_The cart finally comes to a stop, barely touching the fans. I let out a deep sigh of relief__._

_"Phew!" Lucy sighs, "That was fun, huh, Natsu?"_

_"NO!" I yell, "THAT WAS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF FUN!"_

_She shrugs, "Well, I thought it was."_

_She hops out of the cart when a forklift catches her eye._

_"Ooh! Lifty thingy!" She cheers, running to it._

_"Lucy, don't touch that!" I limp to her because my heels are still burn like the devil's crotch._

My heels still hurt like hell. I'm surprised I haven't gotten fired yet because of her.

I'm just confused about what happened.

Lucy seemed so normal and sane, but she's nothing but a six year old in a hot chick's body!

I let out a groan as I press my foot on the gas so I can get home.

When I walk in, it's no surprise to see the sight of complete chaos.

Mom and dad were wrestling on the floor and the T.V. remote rests right next to them. They must've been fighting over it. But then Wendy comes along and snatches the remote and turns on a anime while playing some RPG anime game.

I close the door and everyone turns their attention to me.

"Hi, honey!" Mom sings, having dad in a headlock, "how was your day?"

"Fine," I say blankly as I drag my feet to my room.

I plop on my bed and kick off my shoes, about to fall asleep, but then I get a text from Lissana. It read:

_'can't wait for our date! Don't forget to look hot ;) xoxo'_

"FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!" I yell, sitting up. I completely forgot about my date. AGAIN!

"Watch your language, mister!" I hear mom scowl from the other room.

"Sorry, mom!"

* * *

I wait outside Lissana's house, waiting for her to come out. I take out the tickets Lucy gave my and place them on the dashboard so I don't forget.

"Hi, sweetie!" Lis smiles at me and she hops in.

"Hey, Lis," I reply as she gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Where we going?" She asks.

"I'm taking you out to a drive thru movie," I answer, pulling out of her driveway.

"Like, the kind of movies they watch back in the sixties?" She asks.

"Yes," I reply. I don't really feel like talking because my throat hurts from yelling so much. AT WORK.

"What's wrong, Natsu? You seem kind of tired," Lissana says, "I hope you don't fall asleep at the movie."

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

*Snores loudly while movie goes on*

Geez, I must've slept through the whole thing because by the time I woke up, everyone was already gone. I look to a very angry Lissana.

Uh...oh...

* * *

"Jesus, Natsu! All I wanted was a nice anniversary date, but NO. You had to go off and fall asleep with your goddamn snoring. And you know what, I had to take a lot of shit while you were sleeping. I had so many people hush and me and yell at me to shut you up! And when I tried blah blah blah blah blah! Blah blah blah, blah blah!"

I am not in the mood to take this right now. I go through the entire drive home with Lissana yelling at me about how displeased she was about the date. But I am so tired, all I hear is blah blah blah.

When we arrive to her house, she takes a deep breath.

"Now do you see way i'm so upset?" She asks me.

"Yep."

What'd she say again?

Eh. Just agree with it anyways.

"Good. Now, I want a do over."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Tomorrow, you're going to take me out on a date AGAIN. And this time, it's going to be better. Understand?"

"Sure do."

Blah blah blah. That's what she said right?

She smiles at me and then gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I love you!"

My eyes grow wide and I turn to her. That I heard.

"What?"

"This is where you say, 'I love you, too.'" She says.

"Uh,"

COME ON BUDDY! Get yourself outta this! Do the trick Gray taught you!

"I love Youtube!" I shouted really fast so she would think I said,'I love you too.'

She smiles at me and exits the car.

I'm terrible.

But dat save doe.

* * *

**And there it is! Lucy's true colors xD Poor Natsu. **

**Not only did he have to babysit Lucy, but he had to deal with a very annoying Lissana. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO ALL! I am SO sorry for the late updating. Last minute family stuff. And If this is a short chapter, I apologize. Been busy with 4th of July junk. Please don't kill me and feed me to the pigs. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

* * *

It has been three days since I figured out Lucy. At school, she acts completely normal. Sane, sweet, and smiley. But when we get to work, or just outside of school where no one is around, SHE'S WORSE THAN MY FAMILY PUT TOGETHER.

I've become more of a babysitter for her rather than a friend. I have to constantly watch her at work to make sure she doesn't fall off any shelves, break something, or harass a customer about their hair.

Do you see this?

Yeah, it's a grey hair.

SHE'S IS CAUSING ME TO BECOME PREMATURELY GREY.

Now I know what you're thinking, if you don't like that she's crazy, why don't you just stop being her friend?

No. That's easier said than done. I CAN'T get rid of her. We're always together!

My friends are _her _friends. She works where _I _work.

But not only that, she's like a freaking mind ninja.

I can't stay mad at her! I try my absolute hardest to be mad at her, but then that's when she does all this brain manipulation.

First, she'll listen to my lecture and then tell me she understands why I'm mad. Then, she'll give me THE LOOK.

She bats her puppy dog eyelashes at me and then tell me she's sorry.

After she tells me she's sorry, she'll be all modest and say she understands if I don't want to see her or be her friends anymore.

Then, she drops this on me;

_"Everyone always says I need to work on that. But thank you for putting up with me. You really are a nice person..."_

NO!

Total. Mind. Ninja.

And being the total sucker I am, I reply with a "Oh, i'm not mad at you", or a "No, you're not all that bad".

And then, to finish me off, she'll give me one of those cute, cheeky smiles.

Dammit. She's lucky she's cute.

Believe me, I've tried telling Gray or Gajeel about her true self, but do they believe me? HELL. NO.

If anything, they'll call me a dick for accusing her of being such a immature, mentally abused, five year old.

Ridiculous, I know.

I let out a sigh as I take a seat in chemistry, waiting for the blonde since she sits next to me.

She finally takes a seat next to me, greeting me with that oh so innocent, "Hi, Natsu!"

"Hey, Luce," I reply.

"I heard from Juvia that we were mixing up formulas and different kinds of elements together," She smiles sheepishly.

"Oh great, so I guess that means I have to keep a extra close eye on you, then?" I cock a eyebrow in her direction.

She giggles, "No. I promise i'll be good!"

I smile at her and nod.

Lies.

* * *

I WAS RIGHT!

When I wasn't paying attention, she mixed two formulas together and the whole school is currently covered from floor to the ceiling in green foam. Because of this, everyone had to go home early.

Lucy walks home but because I don't trust her by herself anymore I am currently driving her home.

As mad as I am, I have to admit, we both looked pretty funny. Green foam piled on top of our hair and shoulders. But still. Mad.

Lucy sat quietly, sulking in the passengers seat while I drive with a scowl on my face, only one hand on the wheel, and my head resting on my free hand. We sit there silently for a few minutes until Lucy breaks it.

"I'm sorry, Natsu."

"Why are you sorry?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the road.

"I blew up the school with green foam," She mumbles, "You're probably mad at me, huh?"

Not anymore...

I slip a glance at her and then take in a deep sigh. She's doing it again.

"No, i'm not mad."

Hey, Natsu..

Yeah, Natsu?

You're a sucker.

Shut up, I know.

"But I promised you I would be good! I lied and broke your trust. I'm sorry."

"Quit saying sorry," I say, "I'm not mad, okay? Honest."

"How do you do it?" She asks, "My dad can barely stand me and doesn't care what I do. But you put up with me and keep an eye on me. Why?"

Should I be honest and tell her I put up with it everyday at home, or lie?

"I deal with it a lot more than you think."

Apparently i'm telling the truth.

"Really?"

"I come from a family of lunatics. That's how I know how to put up with you," I reply honestly.

"That makes no sense," She scrunches her face up in a confused manner, which actually was kinda adorable, "If you have a family of crazy people, how are you the only sane one?"

I shrug.

She sends me a smirk, "Natsu Dragneel, you are a great actor."

"What?! I'm not acting! I'm perfectly normal. I'm not mentally challenged like you guys," I retort.

"I'm not mentally challenged, just naturally curious," She huffs.

"A.D.D" I conclude.

"Shut up. I do not have A.D.D. I just do and then think later. You know that little voice in the back of your head that tells you to think before you say something?"

"Yeah?"

We talk all the time.

"I don't have that," She knocks on her head lightly.

"That explains so much," I chuckle.

* * *

When I arrive at Lucy's place, she steps out of the car and then turns to me.

"Hey, wanna come in for a drink or something?"

"You sure?" I ask, a bit shocked.

"Why not? We got out of school early and it wouldn't hurt if you came in for a glass of water or something," She smiles at me.

I shrug and pull out the key, stepping out of the car.

"You'll love my dad, he's so funny!" She giggles as she opens the door.

I take in the place as Lucy unties her shoes. This place was classy.

"DAAAAAAAAAAD!" Lucy suddenly screams to the top of her lungs, "I'M HOOOOOME!"

Well, my eardrums are dead.

A man with slit back blonde hair and a mustache walks out. He was wearing pretty formal stuff. Maybe ha had just gotten back from a business trip or something.

"Lucy, I'm right here you don't have to yell," He says in a deep voice with one pinky in his ear.

"There's someone I want you to meet," She chirps, turning to me, "Daddy, this is Natsu! Natsu, this is my old man right here."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

If it's one thing I learned from dads is that you call them 'sir' when addressing them. Take tips, guys. It makes great first impressions.

..Wait, why am I trying to make a good first impression?

"Ah, a young boy of class. Tell me, how did you ever become friends with my..er..'special' daughter?" He asks.

Special? Is she on pills or something?

"Uh.."

"Dad! Quit calling me special! I'm _naturally. Curious._" She explains, making hand motions._  
_

"Excuse me. Tell me, how did you ever become friends with me _naturally curious _daughter?" He corrects himself.

"Dad, quit being mean! It's totally normal that he's my friend," Lucy whines, flailing her arms.

Her dad just rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, Natsu just came in to play Fairy Law," She smiles.

...

I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly?!

"That video game, huh?" Her dad huffs.

I was promised water!

"Yep!" She smiles widely.

"Uh..."

WHY am I speechless?! Say something, you idiot!

"Well, don't be too loud," Her dad begins to walk into the kitchen, "And don't break the TV this time."

"No promises!" She giggles, dragging me to the living room.

I blink a few times.

What just happened? I came in for water, not play play a video game!

"Fairy Law?" I say.

Really.

Out of all the things I could've said, I said Fairy Law.

Smart one, Natsu. Real Smart.

"Oh yeah, it's this great war game I have. It has lots of blood and gore and it's real fun, too!" She smiles at me sweetly.

Okay, you can't say blood and gore with a smile on your face. If you do, you have one sick and twisted mind.

"Hold on, I WAS PROMISED WATER!" I yell.

"You want water? Why didn't you just ask?" She giggles as I slam my palm against my forehead.

After she got me my water, she sits me down on the couch and hands me a controller. She sits down next to me and explains how to play.

"There is now way this game has 100 levels," I say, "I'll play one level and then i'm off. Capiche?"

"Caposh," She smiles.

One round couldn't hurt, I guess.

* * *

_-Four Hours Later-_

"Luce, cover me as I go into the Phantom Lord arsenal," I instruct as my avatar runs to the virtual arsenal.

"Got it," She replies as she shoots down a enemy, "Remember, Natsu, look for the key that takes us to level 65. It's very distinct. Once you find it, there should be a icon that pops up at the top right corner."

"Roger that," I reply, sneaking into the arsenal.

Yes, I know I said one level but that eventually turned into one more level. All the way to level 64. Right now, we're about to defeat Phantom Lord's army and break into their secret arsenal to find the level up key. Usually it's something different every time.

I scan the area and find a box that glows blue on my screen.

"I found it, Luce!" I announce, a bit too excited.

"Great!" She cheers with me, "Now, just be careful because-"

Just as I was about to grab the box, the boss, Phantom Lord Jose pops out.

"The boss!" I exclaim.

"Make sure you find his blind spot! Every boss has one," Lucy instructs.

I circle around Jose and dodge his gunshots by hiding behind objects and walls. I take a look at his health bar and it was at 2000!

"OH, crap, Luce! His health is at 2000. I need you over here now," I demand.

"I'm on my way!" She tells me.

I start shooting at Jose to try and lower his health when my back pocket vibrates.

"Shit," I growl, pausing the game, "Hold on."

I look at my phone and I have 15 texts from mom and 10 missed calls from both mom and dad. I look at the time and it was four-thirty! I got so hooked up in the game I nearly forgot I had to be home by three.

Well, i'm dead.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update. And I know this wasn't a lot of NaLu or if this even counts...**

**I just disappointed a lot of my viewers, I can tell. But leave a review still, plz? STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy **


End file.
